Pebbles
by riksza
Summary: AU i tyle na temat summary, skoro historia pisze się sama (nadal).
1. I

. . .

"Ugh.." skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemny ciężar na szyi. Westchnął ciężko, marszcząc przy tym nos, na skutek mało przyjemnego zapachu, unoszącego się w powietrzu. Będąc jeszcze w pół-śnie starł się pozbyć ciężkości napierającej na jego gardło. Kiedy jego dłoń natrafiła na inną, nieco bardziej owłosioną, otworzył gwałtownie oczy, w których obok dezorientacji kryła się nutka zaniepokojenia.

"Co do chol- " zaczął, a kolejna fala nieświeżego odoru zaatakowała jego nozdrza.

Nabierając potężny haust powietrza i natychmiast wstrzymując oddech, obrócił delikatnie twarz w kierunku epicentrum zapachu.

"Neah, ty kretynie.." wysyczał przez zęby, zezując z niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości na jegomościa, śpiącego błogo tuż obok niego. Czubki ich nosów ocierały się o siebie.

Czując, że na widok dziecinnego niemal wyrazu twarzy , jaki przybrał we śnie ten niespodziewany intruz, jego irytacja powoli blednie, czym prędzej pociągnął z niemałą siłą za kosmyk ciemnych włosów, opadający na policzek chłopaka na przeciwko. Ten skrzywił się delikatnie, marszcząc przy tym, nieco komicznie, brwi. Kolejne szarpnięcie, wzmocnione dodatkowo uszczypnięciem w czubek nosa, wywołały pożądany efekt. Intruz powoli zamrugał oczyma, nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w parę szarych tęczówek.

"Hmm.." Neah zamruczał, podnosząc rękę, zarzuconą niedbale przez szyję chłopaka i przeciągając się leniwie. "Hej." uśmiechnął z nadmiernie rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

"Na prawdę, Neah. Twoje łóżko jej dwa kroki dalej." uwolniony spod ciężaru białowłosy chudzielec usiadł na łóżku, przecierając zaspane oczy.

"Allen, sam sobie jesteś winien. Tak słodko wyglądałeś, że nie mogłem się nie przytulić." zamruczał, obejmując brata w pasie.

"Jak na moje to zwaliłeś się na moje łóżko, o mało mnie przy tym nie dusząc, bo nie byłeś już w stanie postawić ani kroku więcej." zmierzwił ciemne włosy brata, które teraz sterczały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. „Poza tym, cuchniesz wódką."

"... jak okrutnie." z nadąsaną miną Neah opadł ponownie na poduszkę.

Uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem, Allen podniósł się z łóżka i, chwytając po drodze za budzik, stojący nieopodal na komodzie, ruszył do kuchni. Ziewnął przeciągle, w myślach planując naleśniki na obiad. Stawiając staromodny budzik na stole, jak to miał w zwyczaju podczas porannych śniadań, zerknął leniwie na tarczę. Mierzwiąc włosy, ruszył w stronę czajnika, mając w zamiarze przygotowanie gorącej kawy. Zamarł w połowie drogi.

"..." parę sekund zajęło mu przyswojenie swojego obecnego położenia. Był spóźniony, cholernie spóźniony.

Na co dzień uwielbiał korzystać z przywileju leniwych poranków. Sączył wtedy spokojnie kawę, podczas gdy jego braciszek szarżował w kuchni, starając się zaspokoić potrzeby jego bezdennego żołądka. Kiedy rozbudził się wystarczająco, zarzucał torbę na ramię i wsiadał na swój zdezelowany już nieco rower, mknąc na poranne zajęcia. Ten nieśpieszny rytuał, który uwielbiał do granic możliwości, musiał niestety obecnie porzucić.

Przeciwnie, teraz biegał zwinnie między kuchnią, łazienką i pokojem, gromadząc wszelkie niezbędne książki, ubierając się niedbale i popijając raz po raz kawę, którą na dodatek udało mu się sparzyć język.

Tymczasem jego braciszek, na wpół przytomnie, z jednym gorącym tostem w ustach a drugim w ręku, czekał na niego przy drzwiach.

"Zrób na obiad naleśniki!" Allen rzucił przez ramię, z tostem między zębami, zbiegając po schodach.

Zerkając na zegarek w duchu chwalił dzień, w którym nabył rower, na którym teraz pędził po nierozbudzonych jeszcze ulicach miasteczka. Pamiętał, jak parę tygodni temu dane mu było dostąpić objawienia, kiedy przechadzając się po pchlim targu zauważył obdrapany, na wpół żywy rower oparty o jedną z ulicznych latarni. Parę chwil później, po krótkiej wycieczce do monopolowego udało mu się pozyskać to cudo za cenę najtańszej flaszki. Na dodatek Pan Żul nagrodził go jeszcze jednym ze swych czarujących, bezzębnych uśmiechów.

Tak i teraz, z rozpiętą jeszcze koszulą, spod której wystawał czarny podkoszulek, chłopięcym krawatem wepchanym niechlujnie do kieszeni i chrupiącym tostem w ustach mknął przez ulice, ścigając się z czasem.

Na trzy minuty przed ósmą wpadł do sali lekcyjnej, przeżuwając akurat ostatni kęs porannego śniadania. Zmierzając w stronę swojego miejsca, jak zwykle na samym końcu rzędu ławek pod oknem, zapiął koszulę, walcząc jednocześnie z ciężką torbą, przewieszoną przez ramię. Krawat, który był tym razem mniej pogięty niż zwykle zawisł na jego szyi dokładnie w chwili, gdy profesor wkroczył do sali.

Godziny spędzone w szkole zlewały się w jego mniemaniu w jedną, męcząco nudną lekcję, z krótkim wytchnieniem na przerwę obiadową. Przyzwyczaił się już, że po pierwszych pięciu minutach wsłuchiwania się w monotonny głos prowadzącego, jego myśli z zawrotną prędkością odpływały hen-hen poza mury szkoły. Ostatnia ławka i drobna postura zapewniały mu w takich momentach idealny kamuflaż.

"Walker..." znajome słowo powoli wgryzało się w jego świadomość.

"Walker!" podskoczył lekko na siedzeniu, spostrzegając, że wzrok zarówno profesora jak i paru osób z klasy skierowany jest prosto na niego. "Mogę na ciebie liczyć, prawda?".

"Naturalnie." odpowiedział machinalnie, przywdziewając nieco zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

'W coś ty się wpakował?' z mętlikiem w głowie rozglądał się po sali, szukając najdrobniejszej choćby wskazówki. Wszystkie twarze niezachwianie zwrócone były ponownie w kierunku tablicy, na której zdążyła już pojawić się monstrualnych rozmiarów całka. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, porzucił chęć wypytania o szczegóły swojej obietnicy Dana, siedzącego tuż przed nim. Westchnął cicho, opadając na oparcie krzesła.

Chwila, momencik. Tego szczegółu być tu nie powinno. Na horyzoncie białych koszul, okraszonym gdzieniegdzie szkarłatem szkolnych kardiganów ewidentnie wyróżniała się _czarna plama_, obecna na prawo od Allena. Marszcząc brwi powoli zwrócił głowę w tę stronę. Na krześle nieopodal nonszalancko rozsiadł się wadzący kolorystycznie _szczegół. _Korzystając z faktu, że _szczegół_ ów miał zamknięte oczy, Allen dokładnie się mu przyjrzał. Zaskakująco długie, jak na chłopaka, przenikliwie czarne włosy zebrane w wysoki kucyk, z którego uciekały nieznośne kosmyki, narzucały ostre i nieprzychylne usposobienie, które gryzło się z jego kojąco delikatnym profilem._ Czarna plama_, z obłoconymi buciorami, jak spostrzegło dokładne oko Allena, emanowała wręcz nadmierną pewnością siebie. Kiedy chłopak ponownie zwrócił wzrok na twarz intruza, spostrzegł, że ten wyzywająco wpatruje się w jego poczynania ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Od tak, czar kojącego profilu prysł niczym nadmiernie nadęty balonik. Allenowi zdawało się jak gdyby samym wyrazem twarzy chłopak rzucał w jego kierunku niepochlebne epitety. Rysy wyostrzyły się, ciemne oczy przybrały niemal czarną barwę a na ustach wymalował się pogardliwy uśmieszek. I, zaraz, czy to kolczyki błyszczały w jego uszach?

Allen z reguły należał do osób łagodnych jak baranek. _Z reguły_ był cierpliwy i spokojny nawet w obliczu klęski żywiołowej (zdążył przeżyć już wiele sytuacji, które na miano takie zasługiwały niewątpliwie). Opanowanie niezmiennie towarzyszyło mu w najbardziej stresujących momentach życia. Pozwoliło to zyskać mu miano osoby, której z równowagi wybić się nie da. Reguła ta miała właśnie zostać podparta przez maleńki wyjątek. A wyjątkiem owym był czarny _szczegół_ wlepiający w niego swoje gały. Im dłużej trwał ich wzrokowy pojedynek tym więcej żółci zbierało się w Allenie. Poczuł jak jego brwi bezwiednie ściągają się we wrogim grymasie, a pięści zaciskają na krawędzi krzesła. Szum narastający w uszach i niemal słyszalne pulsowanie krwi w tętnicach powoli zaczynały doprowadzać go do szału. Tymczasem czarny intruz bez mrugnięcia okiem nadal irytował go swoim _byciem_. Allen po dziś dzień zastanawia się jak ta sytuacja mogła się skończyć i czy doszłoby do rękoczynów, gdyby z transu nie wyrwał go dzwonek.

Magiczny dźwięk sprawił, że chłopak machinalnie podniósł się z ławki, chwycił za torbę i, przywdziewając neutralny wyraz twarzy, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie. Stanął jak wryty; czy ktoś właśnie chwycił za rąbek jego koszuli? Ludzie zazwyczaj go ignorowali, nie rozmawiali i nie obcowali, jeżeli nie było to konieczne. Powoli odwrócił się w kierunku źródła zamieszania. I rzeczywiście, smukła dłoń, której nadgarstek ozdobiony był skórzaną bransoletą, zacisnęła się na białym materiale. Mając złe przeczucia wzrok zwrócił wprost na twarz delikwenta. Wspominając tę sytuację wszyscy zgodnie twierdzą, że wyraz twarzy Allena nie wyrażał nic innego jak tylko czystą chęć rozszarpania na najdrobniejsze kawałeczki osoby stojącej przed nim. A osobą tą, na nieszczęście chłopaka, był czarny intruz.

"Słucham?" syknął krótko.

"Jesteś nieprzytomny?" na domiar złego, głos osobnika zalał ciało Allena kolejną falą niechęci, sprawiając, że włoski na rękach stanęły na baczność.

"Czegoś potrzebujesz?" w chwili obecnej Allen szczerze żałował, że przez nadmiar dobrego wychowania i samokontroli nie jest w stanie posłać w kierunku delikwenta wiązki wyszukanych epitetów.

"To nie ty miałeś mnie wprowadzić?" usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

'Hę?' chociaż nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy na krótki moment miejsce soczystej nienawiści do czarnego jegomościa zastąpiło szczere zdziwienie. 'Ja? Wprowadzić?' obracające się mozolnie trybiki, zamglone jeszcze przez nadmiar niechcianych emocji, przyspieszyły, klarując obecną sytuację, kiedy białowłosy wspomniał obietnicę-zagadkę, złożoną profesorowi. Czyżby właśnie zgodził się służyć za opiekunkę dla tego, irytującego do absolutnych granic możliwości, osobnika?

"Mam na ciebie czekać? Po prostu idź za mną." odparł sucho, wciąż na wpół nieświadom czego tak właściwie dotyczy jego zadanie. Nie chcąc pokazać jak bardzo jest zdezorientowany, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, kiedy tylko dostrzegł, że dłoń zaciśnięta do tej pory na jego koszuli, lokuje się w kieszeni spodni chłopaka.

Idąc w kierunku swojej szafki, starał się przeanalizować obecną, nieprzychylną sytuację. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że zadanie zostało zrzucone właśnie na niego po pierwsze, ponieważ nigdy nie zrobił kompletnie nic, co zakwalifikować można do działań prospołecznych i ku dobru szkoły, a po drugie, z powodu czekającego go obecnie godzinnego okienka.

Kiedy dotarł do szafki i, po wpisaniu szyfru, pozbył się wszystkich niepotrzebnych rzeczy, miał już ustalony plan działania.

"Na początku muszą przydzielić ci szafkę. Zajmiemy się też sprawą mundurka." rzucił przez ramię, starając się nie spoglądać na intruza, zakłócającego jego drogocenny czas wolny.

Allen podejrzewał, że oczekiwanie aż Szanowna Pani Sekretarka, bądź co bądź stara jędza, zajmie się łaskawie ich problemem, bo inaczej w mniemaniu Allena obecnej sytuacji nazwać nie można było, może przeciągać się w nieskończoność. Tym bardziej zaskoczony był, kiedy natychmiast wręczyła mu plik dokumentów dla nowego ucznia z, o zgrozo, uśmiechem na, pomalowanych soczyście malinową szminką, ustach. W drodze do magazynku, gdzie odebrać mieli mundurek dla Nowego Jegomościa, nie wymienili choćby jednego słowa. Sytuacja powtórzyła się, kiedy zmuszeni byli przemierzać korytarze w poszukiwaniu szafki numer 783, co Allen, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu na intruza połączył z wstępnym objaśnieniem rozmieszczenia sal w budynku. Jak się okazało była oddalona kilometry od szafki Allena, co chłopak przyjął z zadowolonym westchnięciem.

"To by było na tyle. Masz już mundurek, szafkę tuż przed sobą. Lepiej nie zgub do niej kodu, nie chcesz mieć do czynienia z naszym woźnym. Ewentualna mapa jest w tych dokumentach. Tak samo plan na jutro." wyrecytował niemal urzędniczym tonem, wręczając chłopakowi stosik papierów. Przechodząc obok niego ruszył w stronę schodów, kierując się do stołówki, kiedy doszło go ciche prychnięcie.

Przystanął. 'Błagam, niech to będzie mój wymysł.' odwrócił się powoli tylko po to, by ujrzeć pełen niechęci wyraz twarzy i ostre spojrzenie czarnowłosego skierowane prosto w jego stronę. A już miał nikłą nadzieję, że może nie będą sobie wchodzić w drogę, że zwyczajnie będą żyć obok siebie nie wymieniając żadnego słowa więcej. Tymczasem delikwent ostentacyjnie prowokował go swoim zachowaniem.

'Och, wierz mi, z chęcią znalazłbym ujście tej niechęci, ścierając ten brudny grymas na twojej twarzyczce.' przed oczyma Allena pojawiły się zamglone obrazy wyobraźni, pełne scen co najmniej drastycznych.

Zmusił się do paru głębokich wdechów, przy czym był pewien, że ze złości drgają mu nozdrza. Sztywno zszedł po schodach, wciąż zaciskając pięści, nasłuchując jak w oddali delikwent trzaska ze zbytnią siłą swoją szafką.

Nieświadomy swoich poczynań, zauważył, że nogi poprowadziły go prosto na błonia. Zerknął na tarczę zegarka. Niańczenie nowego ucznia zajęło mu znacznie mniej czasu niżby podejrzewał. Do kolejnych zajęć, które dodatkowo odbywały się po przerwie obiadowej, miała jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu. Nie myśląc długo skierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie zwykł zostawiać swój rower. Był niemal pewien, że wracając o tej porze do domu, zastanie swojego braciszka pogrążonego w błogim śnie. Może odwdzięczy się pięknie za poranne podduszenie i wyleje na niego kubeł zimnej wody, ot tak dla wesołej pobudki? Uśmieszek szaleńca zakwitł na jego.

Ciesząc się w myślach tym niecnym planem, rozpiął łańcuch i ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Nie udało mu się całkowicie zapomnieć o niechcianym incydencie z nowym uczniem. W uszach wciąż dźwięczał daleki szum wściekłości, a wizję raz po raz przesłaniał niechciany, pogardliwy grymas.

Wspominając te chwile, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ostatnią myślą panoszącą się po jego skołatanym umyśle był ów delikwent, którego imienia nawet nie znał. Usta wykrzywiły się w makabrycznym uśmieszku, kiedy wyobraźnia podarowała mu widok pięści, zderzającej się z twarzą intruza. Później zdołał już tylko usłyszeć pisk opon, a jego wizję pochłonęła nieprzenikniona czerń.

. . .


	2. II

. . .

Głuchy odgłos oczekiwania na połączenie pobrzmiewał w słuchawce. Allen starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na tym dźwięku, ignorując choć po części tępy ból, zalewający pół jego twarzy. Musiał wyglądać koszmarnie w zakrwawionej koszuli z bandażem pokrywającym połowę głowy. Mimo nieprzychylnych spojrzeń pielęgniarek (lekarz już dawno porzucił chęci przekonywania go do pozostania w szpitalu na obserwację) uparcie starał się dodzwonić na telefon komórkowy swojego prawnego opiekuna. Choć od osiągnięcia pełnoletniości dzieliło go zaledwie parę miesięcy, nie był w stanie przeskoczyć nieubłaganych przepisów.

"Słucham..." dobiegł go lekko zduszony dźwięk.

"Do prawdy, braciszku. Jest już szesnasta." skwitował ewidentnie zaspany głos po drugiej stronie linii.

"Dokładnie. Jesteś potworem, budząc mnie o tej porze." dodał nadąsanym tonem.

"Potrzebuję cię na już." Allen podniósł lekko głos, starając się przebić przez donośne ziewnięcie brata. "Jestem w szpitalu St. Marie, przyjedziesz?"

"Za chwilę będę." dobiegł go stanowczy głos tuż przed nagłym zakończeniem rozmowy.

Neah mógł wprawdzie należeć do najbardziej roztrzepanych i frywolnych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek udało mu się napotkać, ale zawsze mógł na niego liczyć w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Zdarzało mu się, raz na jakiś czas, zapomnieć o granicy, której nie powinien przekraczać przy spożywaniu alkoholu z kumplami a na dodatek zachowywał się niekiedy jak pięcioletni bachor, ale kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała w mgnieniu oka przeistaczał się w odpowiedzialnego starszego brata i głowę ich szczątkowej rodziny. W końcu zdołał utrzymywać przez te wszystkie lata zarówno siebie jak i Allena.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut i zjawił się w rozczochranych, czarnych włosach, z piaskiem pod powiekami i w nieco wymiętych ubraniach. Nie prezentował się jak na przykładnego, dwudziestosześcioletniego opiekuna przystało lecz, jakimś cudem był w stanie błyskawicznie wyrwać Allena ze szpon pielęgniarek. Prowadząc brata, nad wyraz delikatnie obejmując go ramieniem, do swojego Jeepa Cherookee (którego nawiasem mówiąc udało mu się wygrać w pokera, podczas jednej z bardziej ryzykownych prac, w którą zdołał się wplątać) nie spojrzał na Allena ani razu, rzucając dookoła groźne spojrzenia. Niezbyt długa droga do domu przesiąknięta była niezachwianą ciszą.

"Jesteś moim niezmierzonym pokładem rozrywki, wiesz?" rzucił już w mieszkaniu, kiedy usadowił swojego brata na kuchennym krześle. Błahym tonem nie udało mu się ukryć, tak dobrze znanego Allenowi, zatroskania na twarzy.

"I wzajemnie." wyszeptał lekko nadąsany chłopak, wpatrując się w miodowe tęczówki brata.

"Głuptas." Neah pstryknął go delikatnie w nos, który uniknął obandażowania. "Więc? Ile wrodzonego talentu trzeba mieć, żeby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu?"

Allen opierając się głównie na szczegółach, podanych przez lekarza, w mniejszym stopniu na własnej pamięci, poskładał nieszczęsną historię. Rozkojarzony białowłosy pędził przez, zazwyczaj wiejące pustką, miasteczkowe ulice. Donośny pisk opon, który przerwał jego rozmyślania, znalazł swoje źródło w nadjeżdżającym ze zbytnią prędkością pojeździe. Allen instynktownie wiedział, że auto nie ma szans na wyhamowanie, dlatego unikając zderzenia z maską, szarpnął ostro kierownicą. W zamieszaniu, tracąc panowanie nad rowerem w wąskiej uliczce, wpadł wprost na witrynę sklepową, roztrzaskując jej delikatną szybę. Na parę minut, które wypełniły oczekiwanie na nadjeżdżającą w pośpiechu karetkę udało mu się nawet stracić przytomność. Jego ciało doczekało się sporej ilości niewielkich ran, wymagających jedynie oczyszczenia z odłamków szkła i jednej poważniejszej rany, która pechowo rozciągała się wzdłuż lewej połowy twarzy. Jak usłyszał później od lekarza, miał duże szczęście, bo odłamek szyby, który zafundował mu głęboką ranę przebiegającą począwszy od czoła, przez brew i kończącą się na policzku, ominął wspaniałomyślnie jego oko. Szczęścia nie starczyło jednak na tyle, aby uniknąć zakładania szwów, których Allen zyskał dwadzieścia trzy.

"Och Allen.." Neah jęknął, wysłuchawszy całej historii, przemykając palcami w białych kosmykach brata. "Wiecznie z deszczu pod rynnę. Innego talentu nie mogłeś wypracować?"

"I kto to mówi." odburknął, chwytając za podbródek brata. "Czy to są ślady po paznokciach?" uważnie przyglądał się czerwonym szramom wzdłuż linii żuchwy, których nie dostrzegł tego ranka. "Ojej, czyżby baba cię pobiła?" zadrwił z triumfem na twarzy, dostrzegając, że czubki uszu Neah przybierają kolor soczystej czerwieni.

"Od razu pobiła.." odburknął mało słyszalnie, po czym skierował się w stronę lodówki, wyciągając talerz naleśników. "Małe nieporozumienie pod względem intencji, ot co."

Allen parsknął pod nosem, podczas gdy Neah jednym ruchem zgarnął ze stołu stare gazety.

"Mój panie, podano do stołu." wręczył mu stosik parujących po szybkim przygrzaniu w piekarniku naleśników, jednocześnie rozstawiając na stole wszelkie najcudowniejsze dodatki. Nie mogło obyć się bez ulubionych jagód Allena, sosu czekoladowego i dżemu żurawinowego, za którymi przepadał starszy brat.

Zapach rozkosznie omiótł jego twarz, hipnotyzując do tego stopnia, że zapomniał już o paskudnej ranie na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zauważając, że brat, mimo nienagannej postawy wiecznego luzaka, rzuca mu raz po raz zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

"No już, już. Koniec z tym milczeniem. Umil mi czas i opowiedz co dokładnie się stało?" Allen wskazał na zraniony policzek brata.

"Hmm.." Neah przeczesał palcami włosy w zamyśleniu. "Wygląda na to, że zmieniam pracę!"

"..." białowłosy przechylił głowę nad wyraz pretensjonalnie, rzucając bratu niechętne spojrzenie. "Znowu?"

. . .


	3. III

. . .

Przecierając oczy, Allen ziewnął przeciągle. Czyżby znów zasnął nad książką? Do prawdy, nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że parę dni wolności obudzi w nim takie pokłady lenistwa. Jednym okiem rzucił na budzik na parapecie, który nieubłaganie wskazywał godzinę siedemnastą, minut dziesięć.

"Hej, szkrabie, gdzie jesteś?" po głosie dobiegającym z przedpokoju uznał, że obudził się w porę na powrót Neah.

Mozolnie wygramolił się z łóżka i wychylił głowę zza drzwi. Powitał go triumfalny uśmieszek przyklejony do kompletnie przemokniętej osoby jego brata. Podczas gdy Neah ściągał buty, on przechodząc obok łazienki chwycił puchaty ręcznik. Jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony zarzucił go na głowę brata.

"Nie zgadniesz co mi się przytrafiło!" niemal wyśpiewał starszy, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

"Znalazłeś pracę."

"Znala.. co? Hmph." naburmuszył się lekko.

Allen przysiadł na oparciu fotela i, niemal machinalnie, wplótł palce w ręcznik, starając się delikatnie osuszyć włosy brata. Ten przymknął oczy z zadowoloną miną i, już bez śladu fochów, kontynuował.

"Znalazłem pracę. Jest dość niesamowita, nawet jak na mnie." przerwał, rozpinając skórzany pasek zegarka i masując nadgarstek. "Wiedziałeś, że tuż za miasteczkiem jest hodowla róż?" wyglądnął zza ręcznika z błyszczącymi oczyma. "Magiczne miejsce!" Allen westchnął lekko, opadając na oparcie fotela. Kolejny, cudowny pomysł braciszka, mimo że brzmiał faktycznie interesująco, nie zrobił na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. W końcu przechodzili już przez pracę w stadninie koni, fabryce czekolady, naprawie maszyn do pisania a później maszyn do szycia, a nawet w najbliższej latarni morskiej, jako pomoc dla sędziwego latarnika do momentu, w którym starość zmusiła go do porzucenia równie starej budowli. Nie wspominając o posadach dekarza, zegarmistrza amatora, trenera 6-letnich baletnic, która to poprzedzona byłą trenowaniem psów maści różnej i kończąc na restaurowaniu balonów wycieczkowych. Podsumowując, raz na dwa, góra trzy miesiące Allen czekał niemal na kolejny niesamowity, niepowtarzalny bądź magiczny właśnie pomysł brata. Podejrzewał powoli, że z nadmiaru tych niezwykłości dopadało go otępienie emocjonalne, już nie wspominając o umysłowym.

"Allen. Kiedy pozbędziemy się tego bandaża?" przejechał palcem po białym materiale, zakrywającym twarz chłopaka.

"Na upartego mógłbym już wybrać się na ściągnięcie szwów.." ledwo dokończył, gdy poczuł silne szarpnięcie za dłoń. Neah, stając na wysokości zadania, niczym bohater, zarzucił na szyję Allena wełniany, zimowy szalik (nie wiedzieć po co, skoro wiosna zbliżała się ku końcowi), wepchnął na bose stopy brata poniszczone już trampki i, nadal ciągnąc go za rękę, pognał w stronę auta.

. . .

"Błagam, odezwij się wreszcie, to napięcie mnie wykończy!" wyrzucił z siebie po paru minutach niezręcznej ciszy, siedząc na przednim siedzeniu Jeepa, tuż obok Neah. "Pielęgniarka stwierdziła przecież, że rana goi się bez zarzutów, więc w czym masz problem." skrzyżował ręce, wpatrując się w pustą drogę.

"Ale powiedziała też.." zaczął cicho.

"I co z tego."

Kiedy nie doczekał się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, riposty chociażby, poirytowany zerknęła na brata. Cała złość opuściła go w jednej chwili, spostrzegając wyraz twarzy Neah, który dany mu było, na nieszczęście, zobaczyć już po raz drugi w ich wspólnym życiu.

"Wiesz, ja na prawdę o to nie dbam." wpatrywał się w przednią szybę, w której majaczyło delikatnie odbicie jego twarzy. "Nawet jeśli zostanie blizna, niewiele to zmieni." przejechał palcem po, wybrzuszonej jeszcze, ranie. "No już, daj spokój." uśmiechnął się ciepło, łapiąc spojrzenia brata. "Kupmy lody w drodze do domu!" rzucił pierwszą myśl, która przemknęła mu przez myśli, chcąc koniecznie zmienić temat. "I opowiesz mi co tym razem wymyśliłeś. Z tą hodowlą chwastów."

"Hodowlą róż!" Neah przewrócił teatralnie oczami, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

. . .

"Na pewno chcesz już wrócić do szkoły?"

"Mam już wystarczająco zaległości, a raczej nikt nie palił się, żeby dostarczyć mi notatki. Z resztą, tego właśnie się spodziewałem." Allen, stojąc przed lustrem, poprawił czarny krawat, a na koszulę zarzuciła szkolny kardigan, przyglądając się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu. Poczuł lekkie stuknięcie. Kierując wzrok ku górze napotkał miodowe tęczówki brata, który oparł brodę na czubku głowy Allena.

"Mógłbyś chociaż poczekać, aż zniknie to zaczerwienienie" wymamrotał niewyraźnie, niezadowolony z nagłej decyzji Allena, stukając brodą o jego głowę.

"Kretyn." wyswobodził się z natarczywego spojrzenia brata i przeczesując dłonią włosy sięgnął po torbę. "Blizna jest ledwie zaróżowiona, nie przesadzajmy." Zarzucił skórzany pas na ramię, czując przyjemny ciężar książek. "Zrób mi swoje curry na kolację!" rzucił przez ramię, znikając za drzwiami.

. . .


	4. IV

. . .

"Uhh.." westchnął, opierając czoło o zimną powierzchnię szafki z numerem 449.

Jak podejrzewał, wieść o jego wypadku, mimo że zniekształcona prze plotki do granic możliwości, zdążyła już roznieść się po całej szkole. Zdołał podsłuchać już wersję o porachunkach z gangiem, inną, nieco bardziej delikatną, uwzględniającą mściwą dziewczynę, którą bezwzględnie porzucił a nawet tę, która uwzględniała chęć samobójstwa. Dzięki wcześniejszemu nastawieniu się na wysłuchiwanie takich głupot, udało mu się reagować na nie jedynie cichym prychnięciem (chociaż słysząc o gangu nie mógł się opanować i zaniósł się szczerym śmiechem).

Wszystko skończyło by się pięknie, gdyby nie ostatnia z rewelacji, która doprowadziła go do białej wściekłości. Jak się okazało, ktoś miał na tyle wybujałą wyobraźnię, że ubzdurał sobie, a co najgorsze rozpowiadał dookoła historię, w której to Allen został ozdobiony paskudną ramą na twarzy przez swojego rodzonego brata, delikwenta bez pracy o podejrzanych koneksjach.

Zimny metal szafki powoli koił jego skołatane nerwy. Podejrzewał, że zdołał wykształcić sporych rozmiarów kompleks na punkcie swojego brata. W końcu taka zażyłość, jaka naturalnie wręcz panowała między nimi, była czymś kompletnie niespotykanym wśród innych, okolicznych rodzeństw. Nic w tym nadzwyczajnego, skontrował w myślach, w końcu mieli tylko siebie, i byli dla siebie wszystkim.

Na jego ustach bezwiednie zagościł nikły uśmiech.

Zamknął oczy i, wsłuchując się w swój głęboki, stabilny oddech niczym w mantrę, z ulgą zauważył, że wszystko , co go otacza, powoli blaknie i zanika. Nie słyszał już szkolnego gwaru, nie czuł fal gorąca napływających przez otwarte okna z każdym najmniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Wsłuchiwał się jedynie w leniwy odgłos uderzeń swojego serca.

Z błogiego stanu wyrwał go gwałtowny trzask.

Zdezorientowany skierował wzrok w stronę hałasu, podświadomie szukając napastnika. Doczekał się nawet dwóch. Jeden z nich, trzecioklasista z równoległej klasy, którego ledwo pamiętał z widzenia, wpatrywał się w niego z mało przyjemnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Drugi zdążył już skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, jako że to jego pięść zdołała zakrzywić powierzchnię sąsiedniej szafki, niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Allena. Zwrócony do niego plecami, zdawał się zachrypłym głosem rzucić parę uwag w kierunku drugiego z napastników, na co ów skierował ponownie spojrzenie, pełne niechęci, w stronę białowłosego i odwracając się na pięcie, oddalił się leniwie. Nadal zdezorientowany Allen przeniósł wzrok z oddalającej się sylwetki na pobliską, zdezelowaną szafkę, przez zaczerwienione kłykcie i napięte mięśnie przedramienia po kołnierz białej koszuli, który uplasował się idealnie na wysokości jego oczu. Coś w nonszalanckiej (nawet jak na tak napiętą atmosferę, jaka panowała w chwili obecnej) postawie drugiego z napastników wydawało mu się niezwykle znajome.

Nieznajomy zaklął pod nosem, kręcąc delikatnie głową, a biel kołnierza, w którą bezmyślnie wpatrywał się Allen zaburzyła czerń długich kosmyków, opadających niemal do pasa z wysoko upiętej kitki.

Dopiero po paru chwilach Allen zamrugał kilkukrotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę wstrzymywał oddech. Czując jak irytacja drażni niebezpiecznie granicę jego samoopanowania, zaklął pod nosem, co nie zdarzało się mu często, zatrzaskując drzwiczki szafki i, ominął intruza, rzucając mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

Jakim cudem Allen zdołał wpakować się w takie bagno? Gdzie popełnił ten pierwszy błąd, po którym posypała się lawina kolejnych? Czy to wtedy, kiedy zbyt otępiały, żeby wiedzieć co robi, zgodził się wprowadzić nowego ucznia w osobie czarnowłosego intruza? Tak podejrzewał. W końcu to _przez niego_, mniej lub więcej, był tak rozkojarzony w drodze powrotnej do domu, że niemal wpakował się pod koła auta. To _przez niego_ udało mu się ozdobić twarz tą paskudną szramą i _przez niego_ stał się teraz szkolnym popychadłem. Tymczasem ten czarnowłosy kretyn miał nadal czelność dołączyć się do drwin i nękania i idąc nawet dalej, dopuścić się rękoczynów?! W prawdzie ucierpiała w nich, Bogu ducha winna, szafka a nie sam Allen, ale jego twarz była zaledwie centymetry dalej! Jakim cudem mógłby odebrać to w sposób inny niż otwarty zamach na jego osobę?!

Białowłosy prychnął wściekle, wkraczając do sali matematycznej i przewieszając torbę przez oparcie krzesła. To właśnie na tym miejscu bezmyślnie zgodził się wykonać pierwszy dobry uczynek na rzecz szkoły i klasy i poniańczyć nowego ucznia. I co dobrego wyszło z jego zaangażowania?

Prychnął ponownie, kręcąc zaciekle głową. Zmusił się na parę głębszych oddechów i starał się zmusić umysł do niebiańskiej pustki, spokoju i ciszy. Z nadzieją zdołał jeszcze zamarzyć, że może dwugodzinna męczarnia z całkami skutecznie zaabsorbuje jego myśli.

Później, kiedy tuż po dzwonku dostrzegł znienawidzonego czarnowłosego kretyna, kierującego się leniwie w jego stronę i zajmującego ławkę na prawo od niego, Allen z zaciśniętymi pięściami i zgrzytającymi zębami, myślał już tylko o jednym – czy jego pierwszy dzień po powrocie mógłby wyglądać jeszcze gorzej?

Zaklął w myślach, bo pytanie zabrzmiało niemal jak wyzwanie dla losu.

. . .

Wbił mściwie widelec w niedogotowaną marchewkę, która obok paru ziarenek zielonego groszku nie doczekała się miejsca w żołądku Allena. Z nachmurzoną miną, machinalnie miotał nią po całym talerzu, mrucząc pod nosem raz po raz słowa takie jak 'kretyn', 'dlaczego akurat ja' i 'mitarashi dango', gdzie przy ostatnim szare tęczówki nabierały nieco bardziej rozmarzonego wyrazu, tracąc przepełniającą je nienawiść choćby na sekundę.

W głowie mu się nie mieściło jakim cudem w przeciągu paru godzin z niedostrzegalnego i wiecznie ignorowanego _nikogo_ przeistoczył się w obiekt drwin, żartów i zaczepek, obok którego nie sposób było przejść obojętnie. Nawet teraz, okupując samotnie stolik, wciśnięty w róg stołówki słyszał mrowienie szeptów, w których przewijało się jego imię w akompaniamencie nieprzychylnych określeń i nad wyraz barwnych historii. Czuł na sobie ukradkiem rzucane spojrzenia.

Och, jak wiele by oddał, żeby znów być niewidocznym.

Na domiar złego zmuszony był zapłacić za wymianę drzwiczek w zdezelowanej szafce po tym, jak jakaś dobra dusza doniosła, że był jednym z zamieszanych w dewastację. Naturalnie, tożsamości pozostałych ustalić się nie udało i tym sposobem Allen gładką ręką pozbył się swojego miesięcznego kieszonkowego.

Jakby tego było za mało stracił na dodatek apetyt.

. . .


	5. V

. . .

Nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek wróci do domu tak umordowany z zaledwie sześciogodzinnych zajęć. Całą energię stracił na niepotrzebnych próbach ukrycia się w ciemnych zaułkach uczelni, co i tak okazało się płonnym zamiarem. Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto podsłuchiwał jego rozmowy i śledził jego kroki, już nie wspominając o pozdrawianiu go wdzięcznym 'dziwadło' i nad wyraz silnym szturchaniu, od którego jego ramiona były już obolałe.

Allen westchnął przeciągle, zamykając za sobą drzwi mieszkania i zsuwając trampki ze stóp. Wiedziony zapachem świeżo zaparzonej kawy, ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

"Ile jeszcze?" dobiegł go stłumiony głos zza drzwi łazienki. Przystanął mimowolnie, nasłuchując dalszych słów Neah. "Och.. To znacznie krócej-" szum wody, płynącej z kranu zakłócił dalszą część rozmowy. Allen przysunął się nieco bliżej pomieszczenia. "Tak wiem, będę uważać. Tak. Rozumiem. Mhm. Tak, będę." głos brata nabrał siły i nutki zniecierpliwienia. "Tak tak.. Och, wybacz, ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, muszę lecieć. Pa-" Neah westchnął przeciągle, wyrzucając z siebie niezrozumiały potok słów, epitetów, jak podejrzewał Allen.

Drzwi uchyliły się ukazując sylwetkę starszego z braci, którego biodra przepasane były długim, puchatym ręcznikiem a z ciemnych kosmyków kropelki wody skapywały raz po raz na nagie ramiona.

"Allen!" zdziwienie na jego twarzy było niezaprzeczalne. "Szybko wróciłeś, mały." Ominął brata, mierzwiąc jego śnieżnobiałe włosy.

"Neah, o co znowu chodzi?" ruszył do kuchni, gdzie jego brat zdążył już upić łyk z parującego kubka kawy. "'Ile jeszcze'?'To znacznie krócej'?" zacytował słowa brata, na które tamten skrzywił się nieco i odwrócił wzrok. "Znowu cię wylali?" nie spuszczał twarzy starszego z oczu.

"Co?" zdezorientowany przystanął z kubkiem w połowie drogi do ust i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. "Ach, tak.. Na to wygląda." upił kolejny łyk. "Och, nie przewracaj już oczami." naburmuszył się, "Tym razem nie narozrabiałem!" na znak szczerości ułożył dumnie dłoń na piersi.

"Niech ci będzie." Allen westchnął, podnosząc torbę, leżącą na podłodze i ruszając w kierunku sypialni.

Kiedy tylko jego młodszy brat zniknął za drzwiami pomieszczenia Neah wypuścił wstrzymywane do tej pory powietrze i przetarł dłonią nieco spocone czoło. Mało brakowało a jego sekret wyszedłby na jaw.

. . .

W zagraconym pokoju brak było żywego ducha. Dwa łóżka, ustawione w przeciwstawnych kątach pomieszczenia zawalone były równomiernie kolorem poduszek, zmiętych ubrań i splątanych pościeli. Identyczne szafki nocne, zbite niechlujnie z nagiego drewna sosnowego, zasłonięte były stosikami książek w, często poszarpanych zębem czasu, okładkach. Trzy maleńkie okienka, wciśnięte w poszarzałe ściany dźwigały na swych sędziwych, drewnianych parapetach kolejne pokłady tomów. Książki zajmowały niemal każde wolne miejsce pokoju, piętrzyły się na amatorsko zawieszonych przez Neah, często krzywo, deskach, służących za półki, zagracały kąty sypialni stanowiąc same w sobie stoliki dla lampek, a część z nich wystawała nawet spod ciemnych zakątków łóżek.

Gdybyś przyjrzał się dokładnie, wśród panującego tu bałaganu, zauważyłbyś być może białe kosmyki, wysypujące się zza poduszki na jednym z łóżek.

Allen czuł się fatalnie. Stęknął głośno, tłumiąc jednocześnie swój głos poduszką, która zakrywała całą jego twarz. Mdliło go na samą myśl o powrocie do szkoły jutrzejszego ranka. I jeszcze udało mu się zgrabnie przerzucić swój podły nastrój na brata. Jego wieczne zmiany zatrudnienia, szalone wybryki i wieczorne libacje były w prawdzie męczące, ale nie można było odmówić mu dobrych chęci. Dobrze wiedział, że Neah stara się ze wszystkich sił zapewnić im jako-takie, niezależne życie, poświęcając przy tym naprawdę wiele. Jeszcze nie tak dawno miał marzenia i ambicje, teraz mało kiedy robił coś dla siebie.

Białowłosy zrzucił z siebie poduszkę, kiedy ta zaczęła go delikatnie podduszać. Szarymi tęczówkami błądził po załamaniach na suficie. Zazgrzytał zębami na myśl o wszystkich upokorzeniach, jakie dziś na siebie przyjął.

"Allen, rusz tyłek! Dziś twoja kolej gotowania!" dobiegł go głos brata.

Stęknął, siadając na skrzypiącym łóżku. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Neah zauważył zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zaczął się przejmować szkolnym życiem swojego 'małego braciszka'. Allen wiedział, że musi uporać się z tym sam, najlepiej po cichu i jak najszybciej. Przetarł dłonią twarz, ścierając z niej oznaki zmęczenia i ruszył ponownie w stronę kuchni, skąd sączyły się leniwe dźwięki radia.

"Do usług." ukłonił się nisko w kierunku Neah, który rozsiadł się na kuchennym blacie z pustym już kubkiem w dłoni. Przeglądając marną zawartość lodówki, podrapał się machinalnie za uchem, przybierając zamyślony wyraz twarzy. "Beznadzieja.." wymruczał, zatrzaskując drzwiczki.

"Ech, niech ci będzie.." ciemnowłosy zeskoczył z blatu i odłożył kubek do zlewu. "Znaj dobroć brata, stawiam dziś pizzę." rzucił przez ramię, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie w spodniach, zwiniętych w kłębek na podłodze, zostawił portfel.

Późnym wieczorem, przełykając kęs odgrzewanej, już trzeciej pizzy i przemykając wzrokiem przez jeden z najgorzej zachowanych egzemplarzy dzieł Shakespeare'a , Allen zdołał nawet pomyśleć, że wszystko zwyczajnie musi potoczyć się po jego myśli.

Może nawet przez tę noc wszyscy zdołają na powrót zapomnieć o jego istnieniu i jego życie wróci do normalności?

. . .


	6. VI

. . .

Nazajutrz Allen boleśnie odczuł, że nikomu nie udało się o nim zapomnieć. A już z pewnością pamiętała o nim grupka trzecioklasistów, których wyczyny i popisy zwykł obserwować na szkolnym boisku.

"Hej, dziwaku. Kto ci tak oszpecił buźkę?" zagrzmiał jeden z bandy, a reszta rozbrzmiała identycznym, gburowatym śmiechem.

"Mnie się pytasz?" zapytał niewinnie białowłosy, "Szczerze powiedziawszy to ty wyglądasz mi tu na znawcę w kwestii szpetoty." odpowiedział tonem dyplomaty, czekając na efekt swoich słów. Jak później doszedł do wniosku, nie było to najlepsze z rozwiązań tej sytuacji. W końcu sam jeden, szczupły i niski, niewiele mógł zdziałać w obliczu trzech barczystych olbrzymów (przynajmniej na takich wyglądali w tym momencie w oczach Allena), na opuszczonych tyłach podbudówki, stojącej w dalekim krańcu terenu szkoły, którą stała grupka bywalców, zjawiająca się tu każdej przerwy nazywała palarnią.

Tuż przed pierwszym ciosem zdążył zauważyć czerwoną ze złości twarz pierwszego z bandy i mgliste uśmieszki, wstrzymywane przez jego towarzyszy. Nie zdołał nacieszyć się w myślach tym widokiem, kiedy skutecznie zamroczył go ból pulsujący ciężko w okolicy skroni. Zachwiał się ku tyłowi. Nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi, kiedy kolejne uderzenie, wycelowane tym razem w jego brzuch, powaliło go na twardy beton. Podkulił nogi, czując jak drobne kamyki wbijają się w jego policzek.

"Brian. Brian, stój." czwarty z bandy, stojący do tej pory na czujkach, wychylił się zza rogu. "Ktoś idzie." rzucił.

Allen zdążył westchnąć z ulgą zanim najsilniejszy z ciosów, tym razem kopniak, trafił w jego piszczel. Przygryzł wargę do krwi, chcąc stłumić jęk. Oddychał szybko i płytko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę, przepełnioną względną ciszą, nie doczekał się kolejnego ciosu, uchylił lekko powiekę. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć oddalającą się sylwetkę Briana. Wydobył z siebie lekkie westchnięcie, które przerodziło się w cichy jęk, kiedy każda z ran dała o sobie znać.

Zesztywniał momentalnie, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się w jego kierunku odgłosy kroków. Ich właściciel stanął tuż przed Allenem, a kiedy ten ponownie uchylił powiekę, całą jego wizję zasłaniały czarne buciory.

'Takie moje szczęście.. Teraz to dopiero zaboli.' przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy wyczekiwał kolejnego uderzenia.

"Żyjesz." ni to stwierdził, ni spytał nieznajomy. Allen przekręcił lekko głowę, kierując wzrok na jego twarz. Napotkał na zimne spojrzenie czarnowłosego, który z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni przyglądał mu się uważnie. Jakim cudem Allen miał takiego pecha, że wiecznie wpadał na intruza, który zdołał zaleźć mu za skórę już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, kiedy oprowadzał go po szkole? I ta pretensjonalna kitka i te idealne rysy twarzy i te lśniące czernią, stanowczo za długie włosy i, na Boga, setki kolczyków w uszach i te ordynarne buty.. Białowłosy ostatkiem sił zdusił wzbierającą w nim złość.

"Ta-" stęknął jedynie i momentalnie poczuł zimne palce zaciskające się, mimo siły, delikatnie na jego ramieniu i z łatwością podnoszące go do pionu. "Uoo.." zachwiał się lekko. Uchronił się przed upadkiem wspierając się na czarnowłosym. "Dzię-" nie dokończył, przykładając wierzch dłoni do ust, kiedy uderzyła go fala niespodziewanych nudności w połączeniu z pulsowaniem skroni. Poczuł jak nieznajomy prowadzi go bez słowa na pobliski murek. Kiedy Allen opadł bezpiecznie na ceglane wzniesienie, ten puścił jego ramię i chłopak zauważył, że czarnowłosy sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów i metalową zapalniczkę.

"Palisz?" wyciągnął jednego i wsunął go między rozchylone wargi, po czym w zapraszającym geście skierował uchyloną paczkę w kierunku białowłosego.

"Co- och, nie. Dzięki." Allen odwrócił wzrok.

Ciemnowłosy wzruszył ramionami, wtykając paczkę ponownie do kieszeni. Przechylił lekko głowę, sprawiając, że czarne włosy otoczyły jego ramię i ze zmrużonymi oczyma podpalił końcówkę papierosa. Zatrzasnął zapalniczkę i zamykając oczy z błogim wyrazem na twarzy, wciągnął siwy dym do ust. Allen, jak zahipnotyzowany, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od siwych obłoczków wydobywających się z wąskich ust chłopaka.

"Jak ty właściwie masz na imię?" białowłosy wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, czując jak ponownie opuszczają go siły i wracają zawroty głowy. Przytknął zimne palce do czoła i westchnął z ulgą.

"Powinieneś iść do pielęgniarki." rzucił czarnowłosy po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w czasie której przypatrywał się uważnie chłopakowi.

"Nie!" mimo słabego głosu Allen stwierdził stanowczo, skupiając wzrok na czarnych tęczówkach nieznajomego. Jego odpowiedź musiała być zbyt szybka, zbyt stanowcza i zbyt nie na miejscu, bo spowodowała, że czarnowłosy ściągnął brwi i jeszcze uważniej przyglądał się Allenowi. "Mam na myśli.. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.. Nic mi nie jest." chłopak spuścił wzrok, dotykając jednocześnie pulsującej bólem brwi. Zaklął, widząc na bladych palcach ciemną krew. Otrzepał delikatnie zakurzone spodnie, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok nieznajomego..

"Kanda." rzucił czarnowłosy jednocześnie zgniatając pod jednym z czarnych 'buciorów' niedopałek.

"C-co?" zdezorientowany Allen ponownie na niego spojrzał.

"Moje imię." przymknął oczy, wzdychając. „Kanda."

"Och." białowłosy spuścił wzrok i podniósł się powoli, wspierając się o murek. "Ja jestem All-"

"Nie obchodzi mnie to, Moyashi." czarnowłosy rzucił, odwracając się na pięcie i bez zastanowienia ruszając z powrotem do gmachu szkoły.

"Moya-co?" Allen długo jeszcze wpatrywał się w sylwetkę Kandy, z lekko przekrzywioną głową i nienagannie durnym wyrazem twarzy.

. . .


	7. VII

. . .

Napięte godziny szkolnej udręki i wieczne ukrywanie śladów zadrapań i siniaków zawładnęły myślami Allena do tego stopnia, że dopiero po tygodniu zauważył, że jego wiecznie leniwy, śpiący do południa i okazjonalnie zalewający się wieczorami w trupa brat odszedł w zapomnienie. Zniknął najzwyczajniej, pozostawiając za sobą budzącego się wczesnym rankiem, pracującego całe dnie a niekiedy nawet również noce i śpiącego codziennie w swoim łóżku człowieka, który tylko przypadkiem musiał wyglądać kropla w kroplę jak brat Allena i przypadkowo nosić również jego imię.

Myśl ta oświeciła białowłosego, wpatrującego się w swoje blade oblicze w trakcie mycia zębów. Śledził właśnie wzrokiem wyblakłą bliznę o nierównych brzegach, kiedy zza uchylonych do sypialni drzwi dobiegło go donośne chrapanie brata. I nie zdziwiłoby go to w najmniejszym stopniu, gdyby nie dochodziła ledwo dwudziesta trzecia.

Wtedy to doszło do niego, że jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu udało mu się ukryć przed Neah spuchniętą, przeciętą brew (pomnóż razy trzy) był fakt, że ten praktycznie nie zamienił z nim słowa od przeszło tygodnia. Starszy z braci widywany był w domu w ciągu dnia 'tylko na sekundkę', jak rzucał na powitanie, kiedy to chwytał zapomniane dokumenty lub przebierał się w pośpiechu, po czym pędził do kolejnej pracy. Allen był pewien, że musiał pomylić się w wyliczeniach, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził tego wieczoru, kładąc się do łóżka z książką w dłoni, że Neah zdawał się być zatrudniony na co najmniej trzech posadach. Nie licząc okazjonalnych, chwytanych w weekendy robótek.

Z lekko zaniepokojoną gmatwaniną myśli wpatrywał się ślepo w rządki liter, dzieła Oscara Wilde'a, aż nie mogąc utrzymać otwartych ciążących mu powiek, zasnął z książką na kolanie.

. . .

"Czy ty masz mnie za idiotę?"

"Nie wiem o czym mówisz."

"Ty durniu. Uroiłeś sobie, że jesteś wolny? Że nic ci nie grozi?"

"Staram się-"

"Gówno mnie to obchodzi!"

"Mam jeszcze czas. Mój termin-"

"Termin? Termin?! Twój 'termin' minął pół roku temu, kretynie. Ty już teraz żyjesz na kredyt, dociera to do ciebie? W każdej chwili możemy się ciebie pozbyć."

"…"

"Dobrze wiemy, że coś knujesz. Nie próbuj nawet z nami pogrywać."

"Nie macie się czym przejmować."

"Ha ha ha, 'przejmować'? Naprawdę? Słuchaj.. Szef już dawno nałożył na ciebie 24-godzinną obserwację. Nie masz nawet najmniejszej szansy na ucieczkę. Z resztą.. Nawet gdyby udało ci się zniknąć, ktoś bardzo ci bliski mógłby na tym ucierpieć.."

"On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Zostaw-"

"To już przegrana sprawa. Jego też mamy na oku. Zajmie twoje miejsce w razie potrzeby."

"To nie będzie konieczne."

"Ach, tak, tak. Słyszałem to już parę miesięcy temu. Jakoś nic się nie zmieniło od tamtego czasu, prawda?"

"…"

"Uznaj to za przyjacielskie przypomnienie o swoich zobowiązaniach. Lub ostrzeżenie, jak wolisz."

"…"

"Masz czas do końca miesiąca."

Wpatrywał się ślepo w ceglany mur, nasłuchując głuchego dźwięczenia w słuchawce telefonu. Po chwili z jego ust wydobył się zimny i pusty śmiech, kiedy uświadomił sobie co właśnie usłyszał. 'Czas do końca miesiąca?', jego twarz wykrzywiła się w dziwacznym grymasie. 'To stanowczo za dużo.'

Zaklął pod nosem, zaciśniętą pięścią uderzając w kruszące się cegły.

. . .

_A/N:__ w ramach świętowania za pierwszy review, eh? arigato._


End file.
